


Summer Celebrations

by dearxalchemist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mission Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: “How much longer?” Bruce speaks up finally, breaking the silent spell between them. Natasha barely moves, not saying a word. He’s not even sure she’s heard him until she finally blows out a quiet sigh, soft and gentle.“Any minute now.” She turns her red head up and blinks up at the sky. Their shadows could cross, could dance, and yet he can't find it in him to reach for her.





	Summer Celebrations

The sun overhead is brutal, but it’s not enough to deter her. She’s strong and he has to give her that. Physically the ‘big guy’ might be stronger but, he has to take a moment to admire the strength she shows in so many way the others can’t or won’t. Making decisions that flip her moral compass into more shades of gray than he’ll ever be able to wrap his mind around. Even now as she sits still as a spider at the top of her web, hands still, eyes trained ahead, unmoving as if she’s on the hunt for another victim. In some ways they are. Summer heat causes sweat to slide down his neck and the good doctor can’t seem to wipe it away fast enough. It soaks into his shirt and weighs him down as the street below fills up with the nightly crowd. 

“How much longer?” Bruce speaks up finally, breaking the silent spell between them. Natasha barely moves, not saying a word. He’s not even sure she’s heard him until she finally blows out a quiet sigh, soft and gentle.

“Any minute now.” She turns her red head up and blinks up at the sky. The sun has finally sunk a few increments more and stars are finally dotting across a pink and indigo sky. Slowly the spy-mistress stands and pulls herself up the railing of the roof. Natasha moves silently, leaning over the railing into the field of his vision. Her red hair blocks his view of the road and her bright blues catch his attention, “Well? Come on.” 

She practically hangs like an acrobat before pulling herself back up the edge of the railing. He watches her shadow cross his and thinks for a moment that they shouldn’t be here, that she doesn’t need to be here on another mission, another day as a pawn for something bigger than all of them, “Nat, I don’t think…”

“Quit thinking and get up here.” She practically sings out to him as she moves away from the railing and backs up onto the flat roof that once upon a time ago was probably a thriving rooftop restaurant. Only this city is old and overrun with dealers pushing makeshift super soldier drugs that are only ruining the lives of those believing it to be a perfect cure for everything from cancer to exhaustion. Bruce finally gives into her request, pushing himself away from the balcony and climbing up the old fire escape towards the roof. Natasha’s looking at her watch when he makes it to her and the summer sun finally sinks into oblivion, igniting the world around them in starlight just as fireworks echo in the distance.

“What was that?” Bruce practically jerks at the noise, arms practically throwing his arms over his head as if to protect him from gunfire. At his reaction to the fireworks she tilts her head back and laughs. It’s almost too much for her to handle, the smirk presides over her red lips and she holds a hand out just as street music strikes up.

“It’s a celebration.” Music notes fill the town like wildfire and even in the moonlight her hair is the color of blood, but he’s not paying attention to that. He’s paying attention to her outstretched hand and curling fingers, inviting him to come partake in this break. For a moment there’s no mission. There’s only a woman and beautiful music, a city celebration of independence fills the night and he finds himself giving in. Slowly he moves across the roof, his hand finding hers and it’s his turn to surprise her as he pulls her in for a twirl. The surprise crosses her eyes and he finds himself smiling for the first time since taking up the stakeout with the master spy. 

Bruce pulls her in a little closer. “Then let us celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing Brutasha! Thank you for the lovely person who prompted them to me. This was a lot of fun to walk. I am always taking prompts on my tumblr @Carolferriis ! All mistakes are my own, no regrets.


End file.
